Betrayal
by Ryujin Zangetsu 17
Summary: "Kami will never forgive me for what I have done too you Ichigo!"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

This is a Bleach and Inuyasha crossover

_**Pairing: **_IchigoxKagome, KagomexInuyasha

_**Genre:**_ Action, Drama, Romance, Angst

_**Summary: **_" PLEASE!" Kagome screamed, grabbing a hold of Ichigo's arm before he walked out of the door. "Don't go... don't leave me"

_**Author Notes: **_ This will be off of a movie I watched with my sister! I do not know the movie but I know it was a very good one. Some parts will be base off of that and the rest will be from me orginal. There will be a lot of things that will be fucked up for Ichigo that Kagome will do to him. Kagome will not be the nice girl like she is in the anime and everyone else fanfic. Trying to see if able to created a good Drama/Angst between couple. This will be rated M! You have been warn but many of your asses will read it anyway so enjoy

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own shit so don't ask me

_**let the story begin**_

_Kami will never forgive me for what I have done_

A small cry escaped through Kagome's mouth as she bit into the left side of her shirt that was raise up to show her right breast. Her head was turn to the side so she wouldn't stare into the eyes of the person she was committing a affair with, her cheeks were a rose red from the intense pleasure she was feeling each time her partner trusted deep into her. Her body was pressed hard into the back of a window of a empty room that the school she work at didn't used. Her legs were being held high into the air, his firm hands were under her ass to hold her in place while he continued to trust into her.

Another hard thrust causes her head to shoot straight into the air, her eyes wide and looking up at the ceiling of the small room. Getting control of herself, she bit her lip and stared straight into his black eyes. Waist length black hair framed the man's head; he was wearing a red dress shirt with matching pants to go with it. He held a smirk that cross over his face as he continued to thrust into Kagome, each time she would cry out would cause his smirk to grow wider over his handsome face.

"Please Inuyasha... take it out!" Kagome cried out, her hand clenched into tight fist. "I can't continue to do this to Ichigo."

Inuyasha smirked at her; he bent down to her ear lobe and bit softly on it which causes Kagome to moan. Inuyasha chuckled darkly, "Seem to me your body doesn't won't me to stop fucking it wench!" he continued to nibble on her ear, increasing his speed.

It was true! She did not want him to stop fucking her. It's been six years since the final battle with Naraku and the Shikion Jewel was again to its former self. The wish made upon the jewel was to give Kikyo a soul so she could live her life with Inuyasha, after making the wish Kagome had rush to the well and jump in, never intending to come back to the Federal Era ever again. For six years she kept her promise and never returned to Federal Era just to see Inuyasha living his life happily with Kikyo! She just could not take the pain at seeing it. She continued on with her life, going through high school and finishing college graduating with a teacher's degree. She had met her husband Ichigo Kurosaki about six months after she finish her time in college in a dark alleyway fighting a bunch of other people she did not know of, each of them carry pipes that was causing heavy damage each time one was able to make its mark.

She had tried to help him by getting the others who were beating on him to stop, but that only caused them to become angry and swing at her. Somehow Ichigo was able to get in between the two of them and take the blow to his head; she still did not know how Ichigo was able to get in between her before the pipe hit her. The blow to the head had cause serious damage to his head, causing a lot of blood to flow out of a wound that was cause by the blow he took for her. After calling the police, she had stayed with him until he woke up out of the short coma he was in. When he woke up he was very rude to her but after finding out the reason why she was there with him he clams down. After he was able to leave the hospital, they started to talk to each other until Ichigo had grown enough courage to ask her out on a date. She agreed after a bit of hesitation on her part, he just reminded her a lot about Inuyasha in so many ways.

After about a couple of dates, they started to see each other in a romantic way. A relationship with Ichigo was not as easy as it was; Ichigo had a huge temper problem which causes him to get into a lot of fights with people. She had tried hard to stop him from fighting people but he would not listen to a word she would say to him. Ichigo had winded himself in jail for about two years after he got into a bar fight with someone who called her a whore. He had told her to leave and find someone better than her but she shook her head saying that she would not leave the person she love just because he winded up in jail for protecting her. For two years she came back to visited Ichigo everyday she got off from work to see how he was doing, bringing him fresh soap and a tooth brush to keep himself clean cause she did not trust the items the prison guards would give him. Her friends from high school had told her to leave Ichigo and go find someone who wasn't a trouble maker who would give her a bad name. She didn't listen to them; she stayed faithful to him and waited until he was out of prison to continue their life together.

The day Ichigo was released from prison he had rush both of them back to the small apartment they share before he was lock up and made love to her. He had promise her that he would do right this time and quite fighting and get a job to support her like the queen she was to him in his eyes. He had applied for a job as a wielder at a large ship yard about a couple of miles away from Tokyo; she was very surprise to find out that he had about two years of experience as one. Before he had met her, he was at a community college which help him learn how to fit and tack. He told her that he had gotten in trouble before which cause his grades to drop in high school, he was going to go to school and become a doctor like his father but the chance slip away after the trouble he got in. A year after he was let out of jail, they got married at a church with their friends and family as witnesses.

The job did not pay low either! In about a couple of months he was able to move them into a nice four bed two story house. A month later, he was able to but down some money on a new pearl white Escalade EXT which he had bought just for her, saying that she deserve it for waiting on someone like him. Ever week he would get paid he would give her about a gran to pay the bills, he kept about two hundred for himself for gas to get backwards and forwards to work. Being married to Ichigo was the best thing that could happen to her! But being married to him and getting things from him wasn't the only thing she wanted. After Ichigo had become a leader men his hours increased by two hours, which cause him to be too tired when he came home to have sex with her every time he come home like they use to do. Every time she would try to have sex with him he would say he's too tired and had work in the morning.

He never had a day off either which angered her even more! He would work seven days a week, causing her to have no time to spend any time she wanted with him only in their house. When she would ask why he wouldn't have sex with her anymore, he would tell her that he was trying to adjust to the new hours he had to work and would promise he would make love to her after he was able to get into the long hours. It didn't help the sexual tension that was building up into her body, and every time Ichigo would denying her what she wanted, it would increase more and more.

Those sexual urges had landed her in the worst possible situation of betrayal to her husband she could land herself into. Six months ago she had met Inuyasha again in a meeting they had with the principle to introduce him to the rest of his coworkers. After the meeting was over she had ran over to talk to him and ask him why he was here off all places. He had told her that somehow after the Shikion Jewel was complete and she left, that time seems to flow way faster than it did! He had live for centuries and was now living with the money Sesshomaru left him after he had finally pass away of old age. Since Inuyasha was a dog demon, he was able to smell that she had been in heat for a very long time, he had took her out to have drinks after work to celebrate after not seeing each other for a very long time. She had made a terrible mistake a getting herself drunk, that night she had committed the first act of her sin with Inuyasha. When she got home she had gotten into a huge argument with Ichigo for being out all night after he came back from work.

Her life continue on like it did every day after that fateful day she had spent with Inuyasha, going to work and coming home to get dinner ready for Ichigo when he came home. Ichigo was still too tired to have sex with her which caused the sexual urges she had to build back up again. This cause her to make the biggest mistake of her young life, Inuyasha was the only one that was willing to have sex with her at any moment notice. Since Kikyo died so long ago, he had not had sex with any girl for a very long time! And since her husband was always busy at work, no one would find out about her affair with Inuyasha. It was only supposed to last for a week, and then she would never again think of having sex with Inuyasha again!

_It didn't stop_

Every time Inuyasha was alone with her he would make her have sex with him, either if it was in the teachers' lounge, empty room, in the forest next to the school it did not matter to him were they did it at. He would continue to make her have sex with her! And she did absolutely nothing to stop it! She actually enjoyed it. She was disgusted with herself! What kind of wife was she to have sex with someone else behind her husband's back while he's at work? Ichigo works his ass off every day to make sure she had everything she needed and she goes up and does something like this to him. How could she live with herself if Ichigo ever found out about what was going on between her and Inuyasha?

"If Ichigo finds out about this... I swear I'll kill myself!" Kagome promised, looking Inuyasha straight into his eyes.

A dark chuckle escape through Inuyasha's lips, "You know as well as I do that you want this more than I do! Your dumbass husband never makes you feel the way I'm making you feel right now, hey Kagome." He started to thrust harder into her, causing the blue eye girl to cry out in pleasure. "You will always come back to me to be filled up by my dick again, and again and again."

"Please Inuyasha..."She pleaded, "If you continue to go on like that you're going to pierce my womb!" Inuyasha did not listen to her, he only increase his speed, digging deeper and deeper into her. With one final thrust, with hot liquid fill Kagome's vision, causing her to throw her head back.

"_**AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHahahaha!**_"

Inuyasha laughed darkly, he slipped his hands from under her ass and watch as she fell to the floor in a heap. Her eyes were wide with shock, mouth open wide as she looked to the ceiling. Her long stockings and panties were all mess up so there was no way she would be able to go to work like this in a hour. She would need to go home and change cloths and take a bath to wash off the smell of sex that was all over her. Inuyasha fixed his pants and bent down to her level, he garbed her face so she was able to look him straight in the eyes. He could see the sadness, guilt, betrayal, hopelessness all in her eyes.

He only laughed at it

"I told you wench that you will always need me!" tears were now falling from Kagome's eyes as he continue. "You will never be able to stop having sex with me as long as you have these urges you wish to get rid of cause of your stupid ass husband won't do it for you cause he's too busy at work to support you." he let go of her face and turn toward the door, he garbed a hold of the door and looked back at her with a sick smile on her face. "How does it feel to know that you have a husband that's working hard to put a roof over your head and feed you? And this is how you repay him Kagome!"

"STOP IT PLEASE!" Kagome screamed

Her plead fell on death ears cause Inuyasha continue, "How would you think he would react to know his Queen was doing this behind his back? He must be a work right now thinking his wife would never do anything like this to hurt him!" Inuyasha walked out of the room, leaving Kagome with one last thing to put on her mind. "What a fool the dumbass must feel like right now! I wonder what his reaction would be at seeing you like that Kagome."

Kagome turn her head away, her eyes were filled with tears at thinking of Inuyasha's cruel words that cut deep inside her heart and soul. Everything he had said was the god honest true! How would Ichigo reacted if he found out what she had been doing behind his back while he was working his ass off to make sure both of them are able to wake up in their own bed and house every morning?

'_I never be forgiving for what I have done to you__...'_ she thought, a choke sob passing threw her lips. '_I'm so so sorry Ichi-kun... please forgive me!'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End chapter.**_

_**How did you think I did with my first Angst Fic? Tell me and I'll try to use any idea's you could give me. I put Kagome like this cause in every fic I have read she has been the good guy and is the one being betrayed. I just thought what if she was the one doing the betraying? So review and tell me how it is .**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**__**...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sin

This is a Bleach and Inuyasha crossover

_**Pairing: **_IchigoxKagome, KagomexInuyasha

_**Genre:**_ Action, Drama, Romance, Angst

_**Summary: **_" PLEASE!" Kagome screamed, grabbing a hold of Ichigo's arm before he walked out of the door. "Don't go... don't leave me"

_**Author Notes: **_Hope you ya'll enjoyed the frist chapter of Betrayal! I enjoyed writing this cahpter cause its mostly in Ichigo's point of view. This is rated M and will have something in here that some people will not like! You have been warn.

_**Hint: **_I have nothing against Inuyasha! I'm just using as the antaganist in my story

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own shit so don't ask me

_**let the story begin**_

_**RIIINNNNGGG!**_

A loud ring noise rung throughout the large ship yard, signaling that lunch break had started, many workers let out a small sign of relif at finally having a break since they been there since four thirty in the morning. Countless workers began walking toward their vechiles and heading out to a small store to buy them something to eat, others sat around and ate the lunches that their wifes or themselves made.

Only one of them were still working at the moment while everyone else had already left to eat; trying to finish the last beads that he had to tack on. Once he was finish, he check to see if he made any mistakes on the bead, nodding his head in approve he grab a small hammer and started to knock away the slick on top of the bead. He sighed in relief once he was finish and put his hammer back down in the small metal tool box that was on his side. He removed his helmet and hard hat to reveal a young man in his early twenties, shoulder length spiky orange hair fram the top of his head. Chocolate brown eyes that showed years of heart eches that a person his age was not suppose to have. He stood around 6'1 or 6'2 in hight, his body was built to help him carry around long pieces of metal around the ship yard that he needed for his work.

'_I'm finally finish!' _Ichigo thought, a grin on his face as he looked at his work.'_I can finally go on my lunch break.' _He picked himself up from his kneeling postion and walked over toward his locker, opening it and took out his lunch box. Slaming the locker door, he walked out of the shop and headed to the spot were him and his old friend Chad from high school would meet with each other. He walk for about two minutes when he started to see the tall form of Chad sitting on a large metal bead that they use as a place to sit. Chad was sitting in a clam silence as he ate the sandwich that his wife Tatsuki and made for him.

When Ichigo had met Chad again after a year he had been out of jail, he was very surprise to find out that Chad of all people had married the hot-headed Tatsuki. At first it had confused him to find out the two were married! Chad was quiet and didn't like to hurt others over stupid reasons like people calling him a freak, Tatsuki on the other and if you make her mad you better be ready to find yourself heading directly in orbit for pissing the woman off. But after a couple minutes after finding out about it, he thought the two of them were made for each other. Being married to Tatsuki seem to have help Chad become more out spoken to people, he still was quiet on some point but not like he use to be like when they were in junior high and high school.

"Wat's up Chad!" Ichigo greeted, taking a seat next to his friend

Chad only gave a wave in responce and contniue eating his lunch

"Were you and the others able to finish?" Ichigo ask trying to start a conversation between the two of them.

Finishing his sandwhich, Chad shook his head no in a disapproval manner. "No we wern't able to finish the outer layer of the ship Ichigo. Some of the people that I assign to finish the inside are taking to long to finish! Their always seem to be making careless mistakes that causes me when I go over it to redo the beads that they mess up." Chad sighed, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "I swear Ichigo I thing that some of these fittars that Clovis hired don't know how to do half of the things that are aquired for this job. There always complaining about the weather and other things that make no scene to complain about! I'm about to fire some of them if they don't get their act together."

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding, he delt with the same problems on his end. "I know what you mean Chad, we have to have this ship ready by the end of this year and we only have about the back of the ship finish. If we don't finish this ship then we are going to lose a good customer to the company. I already have enough problems to deal with, I don't won't to have to worry about this too cause I will be very pissed off if Clovis starts to take money out of my paycheck!"

"I hear that man! Clovis and the others who work in the office need to make the weilding test a lot more harder then just doing a couple of plates and T-jots for them to pass." Chad said, taking a swallow of his orange juice that was stake up in his lunch box.

Ichigo nodded his head, he open his lunch box and frown, a second later a scowl appeared on his face. He slamed the top of his lunch box hard, "Sova Bitch!" Ichigo swore

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Chad asked him

Ichigo said nothing, he open his lunch box and grap a wrap up sandwhich and held it infront of Chad's face. "This is whats wrong with me Chad!" Ichigo said, the scowl still hard on his face

Chad seem to be confused at his friends behavior, he see's nothing wrong with the sandwhich that Ichigo was holding infront of his face. "Whats wrong with the sandwhich Ichigo?" Chad asked

Unwraping the sandwhich from the papertowels that it was wrap in, Ichigo threw the paper to the ground and open the sandwhich to show only one piece of meat on it. "There's nothing on this damn sandwhich Chad! No mayonnaise, no mustard, no ketchup, no NOTHING!" Ichigo shouted in anger, throwing the half fix sandwhich to the ground. "What the fuck did that woman think I'm going to eat! Just bread with one fucking piece of meat! Who the fuck do I look like? Uryuu."

"Clam down Ichigo" Chad said. Ichigo sighed and took his seat back next to him. "Now what seems to be the problem with you and Kagome?" Ichigo was about to protest that nothing wrong with him are Kagome but Chad was not falling for it. "Something as to be wrong if your throwing your lunch on the ground in anger, so tell me whats wrong my friend."

Ichigo ran his hands through his hair and let loose a breath he had been holding, "Every since I became a leadermen about a year ago Kagome as been worrying me about that we haven't been having sex like we use too." Ichigo answered him

Beside him, Chad nodded his head at his friend problem, he could already see where this was leading to. "How long as it been since the two of you had sex?" he asked

"Its been awhile actually!" Ichigo answered him truthfully, "I just been so tired when I go home! I be here until eight at night and sometimes I have to work night shifts as well. We still have sex and all, its just not as much as it use to be." he shook is head," I love Kagome with all my heart Chad! I just wish she would understand that its not like how it use to be when we were ninteen. I'm working my ass of each and everyday to make sure that we don't end up on the street or some dead beat apartment. I have made plenty of mistakes in my life that I wish I could go back in time and fix things so they would never happen, I'm trying Chad, I really am. "

Chad looked at his friend sadly, he knew for a fact that Ichigo love Kagome with all his heart. After Ichigo had lost his powers defeating Aizen he had went into a state of depression, over time that depression turn into anger. He started to get into more fights and lash out at the teachers over the samllest things. After awhile he had got suspended from school, causing his grades to fall bacause of the days he started to miss. A year after they all graduated from high school, Ichigo had gotten into a huge fight with someone and broke several of the person's bones. He was sent to jail for a year for assult, after he got out he had met Kagome Higurashi. Ichigo had told him that they met after Ichigo had taken a blow to the head from a pipe that was met for her.

It was kind of a simaliar way that he and Ichigo had met themselves, she seem to be able to keep control of Ichigo's new anger issuse on a certain level that wouldn't cause any problems for anyone. He had gain respect for the girl after she had waited the two years Ichigo had to spend in jail for beating someone almost half to death after calling her a whore. About a month later with some people that were trying to take Ichigo's newly aquired powers after giving to him cause the Soul Soicety to restore Ichigo's powers. Ichigo was very angry to see that they would restore his problems when there was a possible threat to Soul Soicety, he seem to Ichigo that they only came to him only to use him. After Ichigo was able to defeat Ginjo, he had went back to his daily life with Kagome, he still talk to his friends that were in Soul Soicety though. Renji and Rukia were now happily married with two kids, and many others around the Soul Soicety that they knew of. A sudden idea struck Chad, this would probably help Ichigo with his problems with his married life.

"Why don't you got have lunch with Kagome!" Chad suggested

Ichigo looked at Chad and shook his head, "I don't think I will be able to do that Chad, I have a lot of work to finish before the day is over with."

Chad shook his head and smile at him, "It's only 12:10! You have about a good fifty minutes to have lunch with Kagome and talk about your problems with one another. If you don't come back on time I'll do some of the work you have!"

Ichigo stood there for a couple of seconds, he look Chad staright in his eyes."You sure about this Chad?" he asked

Chad pick up his lunch box and stood up from the make shift seat, he was still about a good three or four inches taller then Ichigo even after the seven years that as pass.

"I got it covered Ichigo now go before you lost time to get thing's right with your wife."

Ichigo laughed, "Thanks Chad, I really owe you one for this!"

"Thats what friends are for ain't they Ichigo!" Chad answered him.

Ichigo smiled and turn around, not forgetting about his lunch box, headed in the direction of where his truck was parked. Walking into the rocky and crowded parking lot, Ichigo stopped at a crew cab white chevy sliverado. Ichigo smiled at his truck, he had gotten enough money to ship the truck over from the U.S about a couple of months he had bought Kagome hers. The silverado wasn't bran new! It was about three or fours years old, he didn't need a bran new truck just to go to work everyday.

'_As they say in the U.S, chevy runs deep'_ Ichigo thought smirking

He unbutton his work shirt to show that he was wearing a white muscle shirt, he got his keys out of his pocket and unlock the drivers door. He jump in and sat his lunch box on the floor in the back, he turn the truck on and grin when he heard the roar of the pipes in the back. He turn the air on in the car as cool as it could get, he was trying to get cool off as fast as he could before he was able to get to the school at were Kagome work at. he turn the volume up on his radio to see if anything was on that he would like! Seeing that none of the regular radio station he listen to were not playing nothing he like, he turn it to a U.S station.

He kept his hand on the button to turn the station if he didn't like anything, he could hear the sound of what seem like a noise that a bed usaully made when people were moving are jumping in it. He was about to change it until he heard a beat play with the sqeaky noise, starting to like the way it sound, Ichigo sat back in his seat. Taking the truck out of park, he back up into the street, shifted the his truck in drive and drove off to his destination, nodding his head along the way to his music.

_Rindou Female Academy..._

Inside the forest next to the Academy was a small tennis court were a class was going threw a couple of drills with there teacher before they start playing thier matches. The large tree's were the perfet to block out the heat of the burning sun, each girl were wearing dark pearl color P.E uniform with a small size tennis rack to fit their sizes.

Kagome was standing in the front of the class of girl's wearing a simaliar uniform only hers was white. On top of her head was a small tennis hat that was twisted to the side, her long black hair was tied into a ponytail for it not to fall in her way in the middle of teaching the class or playing a match with them. Her skirt seem to be a bit short in her case cause every couple of seconds she would pull down on it. She was only currently teaching the class only beacuse her friend Ayame had to go cheack on her son a school. She sighed to herself, she wonder if she would ever have children of her own one day and if they would be with her husband Ichigo if he ever stay with her after finding out what she has been doing behind his back

"Alright class thats enough!" Kogame shouted, getting the class attention. "I want all of you to play matches to 15 points until the class is over," she pointed to a tree close to the end of the court. "I'll be over there if any of you need me."

"HAI, KAGOME-SENSEI!"

She gave the class a small smile a turn around, her smiling instantly falling once she know that the girls wouldn't see her face. Once she reached the tree she crumbled to the ground, her head falling into the lap of her arms. Problems about the affair she was having with Inuyasha's was be plagde through her mind. What problems were going to rise if her and Inuyasha kept having sex with each other? And how will Ichigo react to finding out that she had been having a affair behind his back. She shook her head in frusctration, all of these problems started to happen after her and Inuyasha started having sex with one another , she just wanted to feel her husbands hands against her body again like they use too. Was that so wrong for her to want from the man she commited her life too! She had too many problems that needed to be delt with.

Maybe she needed to take a visted to her mother and aske for some wise advice, her mother may be able to help her since she's been married before. But what will happen when her mother finds out what she's been doing with Inuyasha? She already treats Ichigo like he's a son to her. Her mother wouldn't do nothing drastic like don't talk to her anymore but she will be terribly disappointed in her when she finds out, her brother Souta would also be very angry with her when finding out.

All the greif her family and friends would give her she knew she desrve everybit of it for what she's done. She sighed and looked up to the class she was watching for her friend, this was suppose to be her planning period so she could have lunch and grades some unfinish test from last night. But being the kind girl she was, she didn't want to see her friend Ayame sad so she took the class until she returned on checking on her son at preschool. She could hear her stomach growling with hunger, she wrapt her arms around her stomach and moan.

'_I really wish you would hurry up Ayame!_' Kagome thought, she looked up and her eyes widened at seeing the man of her problems and desires.

Inuyasha had a small smirk on his face with his arms folded over his chest, he was walking over toward her direction. Kagome's body seem to freeze at seeing the black hair hanyou, she thought that she wasn't going to see him today since she's not in her homeroom class right now. A small cruse escaped her lips, she should have knew that there was no way she could avioded him for a days time or more. He stoped just a feet in front of her and stared down, his eyes going over every part of her body making a small pinkish blush adore her cheeks.

"What are you doing out here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Just wanted to see where you were Kagome since you weren't in your classroom." Inuyasha answered her, the smirk still plastered over his face

Kagome hurried and picked herself up, she had to get away from him before this lead to something that will add more guilt to her heart. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but I got to get back to my class." Not waiting for a answer, she began walking away but felt a strong hand grib her wrist. She turn around to see Inuyasha grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"Where do you think your going wench!" he asked

Kagome glared at him, she tried to pull her hand free but Inuyasha tighten his grib each time she tried to struggle to break free. "As I told you yesterday! I cannot keep doing this behind my husbands back. I'm ending this right now!"

Inuyasha laughed darkly, and with a sudden tug, Kagome found herself in his arms. "Their you go again telling yourself that you care about your husbands feelings and want this to end between us!"

"I do want this to end!" Kagome snapped, not loud enough for her students to hear her.

"Well..." Inuyasha trailed, hands slipping down Kagome's body. "Lets test that."

"Stop it Inuyasha" Kagome wimpered. She could feel her body getting hot once Inuyasha's hands reached in between her legs. A small moan escaped her lips.

Hearing this, Inuyasha smirked down upon the girl in his arms. "I thought you wanted this thing of ours to end Kagome!" Inuyasha mocked, rubbing two fingers on Kagome's clit.

Kagome bit her lip, trying very hard to not let any moans escape her lips. She didn't want her class to see what Inuyasha was doing to her. She knew for a fact that her panties were soaked! She could feel it slipping down her leg.

'_How?_' sweat was beginning to fall down her face. '_How in the matter of minutes is he able to make my body feel this way? Why can't I stop him when he does this?'_

"Please..." She pleaded, "Stop Inuyasha, before the students look this way!"

"Maybe they need to see this!" Inuyasha smirked, his hot breath sending shivers of pleasure down Kagome's spine. "To see what kind of woman their teacher really is! To see that she's nothing but a woman that as fallen to her sexual desires. A woman who as found someone else other than her husband to fill those empty sexual urges she has. Teach theses girls the true meaning of betrayal to someone who loves them."

Tears began to pour from Kagome's eyes, the words Inuyasha spoke about her were beginnig to hurt her even more then she already was. This was one of the main reasons why she hated having sex with him! Each time they were alone are close to someone he would begin to mock her and make her feel worst then she already was about betraying her husband. Why did he making her feel like utter shit when they were having sex? She had no idea why he liked doing it but she made no move to stop him from pounding into her. Maybe for some sick reason she like him mocking her! Maybe after hearing it day after day, it doesn't bother her but it still hurts a bit to hear him say it.

'_Why does he mock me?'_Kagome asked herself. '_Why does he love seeing my face so full of guilt for what I'm doing with him? And why can't or won't stop him when he wants sex?'_

"Why do you keep trying to resist me all of a sudden Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Why do you keep this fake act up that you care about your husbands feelings when you know deep down in your heart that you don't."

Anger flash in Kagome's eyes, her miko energy reacted to her anger and sent a small brust into the person behind her. The purefication energy smacked into Inuyasha's body, causing him to lose his grib on her wrist which Kagome took advantage of and jump away. She turn around to face Inuyasha, her face was full of un-control anger.

"You have gone too far this time you bastard!" Kagome whispered harshly, her fist clenched at her sides in anger. "You have no right to question my feelings for Ichigo! I married him because I love him and he loves me for who I am as a person."

Inuyasha snorted and looked Kagome directly in her eyes. "If you love your husband so much then why having sex with me for the last six months wench?" he asked her

Kagome froze

Inuyasha laughed and step closer to her. "Tell me Kagome, why did you leave the Sengoku Jidai after we defeated Naraku?" Kagome didn't answer him, but she didn't need to cause he already knew. "Was it beacause I choose Kikyo over you and you couldn't handle it so you left for good? Was it wench!"

Still, he recive no answer

"Now I finally understand everything!" Inuyasha grabed a hold of Kagome's cheek and force her to look in his eyes. "Over the overwhelming hurt and regection you felt you chose to marry that pathetic husband of yours as a replacement for the love you have for me."

"That's not ture!" Kagome protested.

"Oh it is wench and you know it!" Inuyasha countered, a smirk crossing over his face. "If it isn't true then if I would have stayed with you, would you have met your husband or left the Sengoku Jidai?"

"Some how I would have left and met Ichigo!" Kagome said, a small bit of hesitation in her voice.

"Your lying again wench! You know for a fact that would have stayed with me!"

'_It's not true! I love Ichigo, I know I do!'_ Kagome desperatly thought. She close her eyes tightly and could feel tears began to fall from her eyes again. '_Why is he trying to question my love for Ichigo?'_

"Whats wrong Kagome? Does finding out the truth hurt?" Inuyasha asked, a cruel smirk on her face.

"Just leave me alone Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded, the tears now falling free from her eyes

"D-" Inuyasha was cut off when a tremendous force impacted his jaw, the force of the blow cause his body to lift off the ground and hitting the tree behind him. From the imence pain he was feeling from his jaw, it was either fractered or broken.

"ICHI-KUN!" he heard Kagome shout in surprise

A strong hand grip the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground with ease, Inuyasha open his eyes to stare at chocolate brown eyes of the husband of Kagome Kurosaki.

Ichigo Kurosaki

"You fucking bastard!" Ichigo growled out, his eyes were starting to bleed black and the grp he had on Inuyasha's collar tighten. "What were you doing to my fucking wife!"

'_What the hell is wron with his eyes? No human to my understanding should have eyes that bleed black!' _Inuyasha noted. He gasped when a fist colloided with his stomach.

"I know you know you fucking heard me you fucking bastard! Speak up so I can hear you!" Ichigo shouted. His shouts causing the students to stop their tennis game and look at what was happening.

"Who is that!"

"Is he beating up Inuyasha-sensei!"

"That looks like Kagome-sensei's husband!"

Seeing as her students were paying more attention to her husband more then their game, Kagome step closer to Ichigo to try and stop him before someone fromthe front office sees this. "Ichi-kun stop it! Your causing a scene in front of my class." Kagome asked him in a pleaing voice. She wrapt her arms around his waist and buried her head in his back. '_What is Ichi-kun doing here? If Inuyasha tells him I've been having a affair with him I''ll never forgive myself._'

Ichigo ignored Kagome and continue to glare at Inuyasha who now had a smirk on his face. Seeing him smirking enrage Ichigo even more. "What the fuck are you smirking about! Is something amusing about this you bastard."

"So your the wench husband!" Inuyasha said, the smirk grew at knowing who was before him.

Ichigo's glare turn savage, he charged a bit of rieastu into his frist and slam if into Inuyasha's side, making sure he broke a few ribs. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, the pain in his side told him that about two or three of his ribs were broken.

"To answer you question you bitch! Yes I'm her husband and also your wrost _**fucking nightmare **_If I ever see you near or touching my old lady again." Ichigo threathen harshly, his voice getting darker by the second. "Cause next time you might not just walk away with broken ribs." he loosen his grib and turn around to face Kagome; he didn't bother to even glance back at Inuyasha.

For a couple of seconds, Kagome was in shock at seeing her husband so angry. Snapping out of her shock, she looked up at her husnband. "What are you doing here Ichi-kun?" she asked him.

he didn't answer her, he walk forward and held her close and started to check if she had any wounds on her. Kagome didn't move or say anything, she just let him finish what he was doing before she get the answers she wanted. After seeing that nothing was wrong with his wife, he stood tall and planted a quick kiss on her lips not caring that he could hear his wife students in the background screaming 'so cute!' and other none sence he didn't care about right now. He smirk once he heard Kagome moan in it, after a couple of more seconds he ending it casuing his wife to poute cutly.

"You like that don't you!" he asked her, his voice low and full of sexual desire for her.

Kagome's cheeks lit up like flames at her husbands words, she started to stutter something none sence which casued Ichigo to chuckle.

Leaning close to her ear to only she could hear him. "If you like that little sample then your going to love tonight!" he growled out into her ear.

Kagome didn't know how brighter her face could get up to this point, she moan as she felt Ichigo's hot breath on her face. Once he step away, she tried to control her blush the best way she could at this point. "What are you doing here Ichi-kun?" she asked him again after getting control of herself.

Despite at what just happen, Ichigo smiled at her. "I have about a good fifty minutes off for my lunch break right now and wanted to see if we could have lunch together to spend sometime together."

'_He wants to spend time with me!_' this surprise Kagome greatly, she knew Ichigo would never take off from work like this to have lunch with her. She felt a great deal of happiness spread through her body, but suddenly as it came it vanish and was overcome by a great deal of sadness. She turn around to stare at her class who were looking at her husband in awe.

Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Ichigo became confused. "Whats wrong Kagome?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry Ichi-kun, I would love to go to lunch with you but I promise my friend Ayame I would watch class." Kagome tone took on sadness as she said this, she really wanted to spend time with her husband. This is the first time tell will be able to spend together since he became a leadermen.

Ichigo snorted, he turn to stare a Inuyasha who was picking himself up from the ground. A sudden idea pop in his head, he grin at the half-demon. "Don't worry about that Kagome I have it cover."

Kagome eyes widen. "You do?"

Ichigo pointed his finger at Inuyasha, "He'll cover for you while your with me!"

Kagome looked at her husband in disbeilf. "You can't make someone cover my class like that Ichigo."

"And why the hell not!" Ichigo asked, he then scoffed in Inuyasha direction. "The bastard owe's you anyway for making you cry in the first place."

"He has a class of his own Ichigo! You just can't say that he will watch the class that I watching for someone else in the first place."

Ichgio growled at her but she just glare at him in return. She was use to Ichigo and his fits unlike other so they had no effect on him what so ever.

"You can growl all you want but I can't just have my job!" she told him.

Ichigo seem to have enough of her dening his offer to spend time with her, he grabed her wrist and pulled her forward which cause a surprise 'EEP' to come from her. Ichigo lifted her into his arms and started to walk toward his track; he was not missing the chance to spend time with his wife.

Kagome whole face flash in embarassment, the whole teachers saff and student body was no looking at her being carriedin awe and amusement. She growled inanger and slam a fist in Ichigo's chest, "Put me down this instant Ichigo!"

Ichgio chuckled. "I think not Kagome! I will not miss this approtoinete to spend time with you."

Kagome seem to clam down at that, so the only reason he was has was beacuse he wanted to spend time with her? So why was she trying to prevent it from happening. "Put me down Ichigo, I'll go with you."

Ichigo smirked and put her down onto her feet, he gave her a small which she instantly responded to. They broke apart, Kagome smiled at him then turn and headed to the truck, she was eager to send time with Ichigo more then anything. This might help her from sleeping Inuyasha behind Ichigo's back, her face flash wen red with emabrassment when she felt a strong hand slap her ass causing her jump. She turn around to stare at a smirking Ichigo.

"Thats my girl!" he said

Kagome's whole face turn red, she could hear laughter from others. "ICHI-KUN STOP THAT!" she shouted, a glare directed at him. She huff and continue walking toward the truck with a smirking deathberry behind her.

Watching the married couple walk away, Inuyasha stood there with a evil smirk on his face. He knew that even if Kagome tried to tell herself that she loves her husband but he knew the truththat she didn't love him at all. '_You could try to denie it all you want wench but you will be back and ash me for the same.' _ he chuckled to himself, '_It will be quite fun to watch your marriage fall before my eyes.' _Turning around, Inuyasha stared at the class who was still had awe strucked looks on their faces.

"What sre you all just standing there for?" he shouted, getting each girl attention. "Get back to playing tennis!" the girls complied and return to their games.

_She will return for what she really wants! No matter how many times she denies it._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End second chapter**_

_**Author Notes: **_Hope you like the second chapter of Betrayal! Have any questions then just ask me and I will answer them the best as I can. Thank you and review please!

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**signing out**_


End file.
